Clever Films
Clever Films Ltd. (originally founded as Max Andrew Studios Ltd.,' Webious Sitious Ltd.',' Max Andrew Productions Ltd.',' '''and' Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc.''') is a British film and television production company founded by Max Andrew. It was owned by the holding company The Clever Team until April 4, 2015, when Clever Films, The Clever Team and Clever Interactive merged their company and operations into one and formed Clever Entertainment. History Max Andrew Studios (2010-2011) Max Andrew originally found his company Max Andrew Studios when he was 8 years old. In the beginning of 2010, Max Andrew Studios used it's home video division Max Andrew Video to distribute films and programmes from companies like Warner Home Video and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment under the Max Andrew Video Collection brand. It's first television programme was a action science fiction supervillain series called The Red Of Evil which involves an evil monster named Red Evil terrorising the city and making destruction as he goes. The first episode was released on February 28, 2011, and lasted for four seasons. Then the company produced the Max Andrew and Max Learns series. The Max Andrew series involved episodes of teaching kids about Feelings, Juice, Materials, Weather and Electricity, while other episodes involved topics like places or events like A Race Day, Going Out In The Garden, The Box Of Jokes, Christmas Day and A Snowy Day. Max Learns was a series teaching kids about Maths, Science and Being Safe. It's very first feature film was a action war film titled Scary Maze: The Movie based on The Scary Maze Game (aka The Maze) by Jeremy Winterrowd. The film was released on August 25, 2011. It was not good for Max Andrew Studios' first production as it received negative reviews from critics although did decently at the box office. A video game adaptation titled Scary Maze: The Game was later released for Xbox 360 and PS3 on September 22, 2011. It also received negative reviews from critics. Webious Sitious (2011-2013) On September 2, 2011, Max Andrew decided to rename and rebrand his company into Webious Sitious. Max and together with his twin sister Ellie produced there first television program called Super Gaming Twins and then a film called Ellie's Revenge. Super Gaming Twins aired at Webious Sitious Television on ‎September 2, ‎2011, while Ellie's Revenge aired on December 17, ‎2011. Later, Max Andrew decided to make a film by himself and produced a family Christmas musical film named Santa Claus The Movie which involves Max and his family going to a place where Santa lives. It aired at Webious Sitious Television on Christmas Day, 2011. The next film Max made was a horror film called The Nightmare Of January which involved a masked serial killer coming into people's homes in the beginning of January. It aired at Webious Sitious Television on January 1, 2012. 5 days later, another film was created called Kung Fu Rose and aired at Webious Sitious Television on January 5, 2012. The program received negative reviews for being misleading since there wasn't any kung-fu action in any parts of the film. Another film was later created by Max called Max's Revenge Of Poppet which involves Max Andrew getting revenge on Poppet from Moshi Monsters. It aired at Webious Sitious Television on May 25, 2012 Then, Max later made a stop-motion animation short film titled Cows Has Milk which involved a cow being milked to death by an evil farmer until a bull later came to her rescue. It aired at Webious Sitious Television on August 10, 2012. Next, Max got Ellie back to produce another film called Thomas And The Busy Rail Works based on the Thomas & Friends series by Britt Allcroft. It aired at Webious Sitious Television on August 16, 2012. Max later made his last film by his own for Webious Sitious called Attack Of The Killer Fruits. It's a horror film involving fruits and the killer apple getting revenge on someone killing one of their relatives. It aired at Webious Sitious Television on ‎‎August 18, ‎2013. Max then got Ellie back and the twins made their last film for Webious Sitious called Mr. Moon & Mrs. Sun which involves Mr. Moon saving his damsel in distress Mrs. Sun from an evil boiler head. It aired at Webious Sitious Television on 23 ‎August, ‎2013. Max Andrew Productions (2013) On July 26, 2013, Max Andrew once again renamed and rebranded his company and changed its name to Max Andrew Productions. The same day, Webious Sitious Television was taken off the air and was replaced with Nature Television Network to broadcast their programs. The company had not made any films but has made a programme that became very popular to fans of davemadson, and that program was called Logo Intro Bloopers. The first episode was broadcasted at Nature Television Network on September 1, 2013 and was a big success, with over 100,000+ viewers watching it. Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc. (2013-2014) Max Andrew once again decided to change and rebrand his company name on December 31, 2013 as Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc. and closed down Nature Television Network and replaced it with Max Andrew Television Network. The company then decided to upload the popular Logo Intro Bloopers episodes 1-3 on Max Andrew's YouTube channel on January 5, 2014, January 19, 2014 and January 25, 2014 separately. Another episode of Logo Intro Bloopers was also produced and was broadcasted at Max Andrew Television Network on January 26, 2014, and was uploaded to Max Andrew's YouTube channel on January 27, 2014. It received acclaim from logo blooper fans and has been watched by over 70,000+ people, making it one of Max Andrew's highest viewed videos on his channel. Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc. then made an announcement on February 2, 2014 that a comedy action-adventure film based on the characters by davemadson was in the works under the name of Microsoft Sam The Movie and it would be distributed by Columbia Pictures. The company then created a think tank studio company called MS Sam Studios to help with the production of the movie. Pre-orders of the tickets for the film were in great demand and was sold-out in less then an hour. The film was released in theatres on July 22, 2014 in the United States and received positive reviews from critics who praised the film for it's funny and charming characters and the insane action sequences. The film later grossed over $473 million (£333 million) at the box office in the United States and was considered a critical and commercial success for Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc. On March 7, 2014, for the first time ever, Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc. acquired one of the first companies known as Toadlover123 Studios responsible for the Microsoft Anna Reads Computer Errors series after a dispute with Oddimations Pictures. The company then decided to make another program called Magic-Mario World based on the character created by cartoonwoody and MagicMonkey761. It aired on Cartoon Network on June 22, 2014. Unfortunately, the show wasn't very successful and only had one season. They later made two more films titled Little Guy (released on August 4, 2014) and Battle in Dream Island (released on August 21, 2014). At the time of Battle in Dream Island's production, the company opened up an animation studio called AnGo Animation Studios to produce the film. Clever Films (2014-2015) For the very last time on October 8, 2014, Max Andrew renamed and rebranded his company as Clever Films. He originally wanted the company to call it Central Films but chose a different name because ITV owned the rights to the Central trademark. He decided to call his company Clever Films because on how his parents would state that he was a clever boy and it also fitted the Smiling-C logo as it is shaped like a letter C. On the same day, he founded a holding company called The Clever Team which handled finances, distribution and licensing. Their first film under the Clever Films name was a fantasy action film called Endless Nightmares based on the novel by Christian England. The film was produced in association with The Level Infinitum Group and Amblin Entertainment and the film was released in theatres on December 18, 2014. The company next decided to release Microsoft Sam The Movie in its country of origin (the United Kingdom) on Christmas Eve, 2014, and made £214 million ($303 million) at the UK box office which in total meant that the film had grossed £547 million ($775 million) worldwide. Then they decided to make another Microsoft Sam movie featuring both davemadson Sam and tigerclaw64 Sam titled Sams. It was produced in association with tigerclaw64 Productions and was aired at Cartoon Network on January 31, 2015. On February 7, 2015, Clever Films had announced that a sequel to Microsoft Sam The Movie was in the making. However, Clever Films didn't get the chance to produce the sequel for long because on April 4, 2015, Clever Films, The Clever Team and Clever Interactive decided to merge their companies and operations into one single company resulting in creating Clever Entertainment, and that company continued on development and production of the sequel now called Microsoft Sam The Movie 2. Filmography Max Andrew Studios Films Programmes Webious Sitious Films Programmes Max Andrew Productions Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc. Films Programmes Category:Defunct